


The Bull Follows The Ghost

by Wolfywolf17



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Legionary OC, M/M, Multi, My First Fanwork, My First Work in This Fandom, This probably will get suggestive, Trans Character, Trans Courier Six, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfywolf17/pseuds/Wolfywolf17
Summary: Honestly, this story is just a side project. I may never finish it, but hey. This story is about my Fallout: New Vegas OCs and how the story progresses with them interacting. Sarah Nelle, a transgender female who is called the Courier Six, is trying to remember the life she once had. The one she had before she was put six-feet under. David Wolff, a Legion Frumentarii who helped put a certain Courier underground. David and Sarah will have to work together to get the man who betrayed the both of them.
Relationships: Benny/Courier, Benny/Female Courier, Canon/Original Character(s), OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bull Follows The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a pet project so don't expect the best work here. Also, this is my first time posting something here. So if you have any advice that'll be much appreciated.

_The Ghost_

New Vegas. A beautiful sight to see, especially for those seeing it for the first time. Sarah Nelle, courier six, was sent to deliver a message she had not received yet. A Platinum chip. One she had never seen or heard about other than bits and pieces she had heard along her travels. The familiar cowboy she had grown attached to sends an invitation from the most important man across the Mojave. Now, this has got to be interesting.

Mr. House wasn't exactly what she had in mind for the "most powerful man" in the Mojave. But he had her respect (That wasn't so easily given). Sarah exited the doors of The Lucky 38 to be welcomed with stares from the patrons of New Vegas. She grinned, a genuine grin, and walked towards The Tops with pride in every step, for she was the center of attention.

**The Bull**

The bright lights of Vegas get tiring after a while. Hurts your damn eyes, like staring at the Mojave sun for too long. David Wolff, a legionary who helped put a certain courier six feet under, had grown resentment for those old-world lights. Burning into his skull almost as a reminder of how he was betrayed by the slick Vegas rat. His plan of revenge had gone farther than what he had accounted for. It was no longer a game.

He stood outside the door of The Tops. _"You look like you've got some important business to attend to."_ He looked at the source of the voice. A woman in leather, but not the kind you would see the Gomorrah whores wearing. He then paid attention to what he was wearing. A business suit, a completely new and clean one at that, maybe he had overdressed for murder.

 **"And you look lost,"** he snapped back in response. She giggled. She laughed at his response as if it were a joke. He felt rage start to boil inside of him.

 _"Perhaps I am. Won't you show me the way to a certain fellow?"_ She held out her hand as if to greet him. Was... Was she trying to introduce herself?? _"Ah, My name is Sarah. Sarah Nelle."_

 **"You must be new to Vegas. It's not wise to be so friendly... or condescending. Might just kill you,"** He brought up his hand to shake hers, **"But I will not kill you for it. I'm David Wolff, nice to meet ya'. Who is the young maiden trying to find?"**

Might as well play along with her game. Just might catch along with the Vegas rat, or use her as a distraction.

 _"Well good sir, I'm looking for a man named Benny."_ His smile dropped and something burned in his eyes. Something she happened to pick up. _"Oh. I see, well, the enemy of my enemy is a friend, right?"_ She smiled a devious smile and he soon returned it.

 **"Seems like I just found an ally in the city of the burning suns. Let's go skin that Vegas rat alive."** He had grabbed her hand and led her into The Tops. She had hooked their arms together to look more natural. He looked at her confused.

She said in hushed tones, _"Well, we gotta play the part."_ The greeter took away their weapons. He took her ax and he took his power fist. Doesn't need it anyway, good with his hands either way. So, she's a melee gal interesting... _"Over there,"_ She pointed at one of the ends of the casino, _"That's our man correct? The one with all the guards."_

David looked over to where she had pointed. It took all he had in him to not run over there and tear him apart. **"Yep that's him,"** he says through gritted teeth. She pats his forearm to calm him. The beast calms but is still on edge. They approach Benny while their arms are interlocked. In some twisted agreement to kill a common enemy.

He turns and looks at her first then at David. He is afraid. That's good. "What in the god damn...?" The face he has was so pitiful. He looked like he had seen a ghost. David looked back at Ms. Nelle, well perhaps he is seeing one. David will have to ask her how the hell she is living. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves. Smooth... Hello! That broad everyone saw go in the Lucky 38, that was you? And one of my former allies. Shit."

Ms. Nelle looked at David with a look of surprise and weakens her grip on me. **"Oh, I wouldn't have called us allies, pretty boy. You just pulled the wool over my eyes is all,"** David growled in response to him. He looks at Nelle in hopes that she doesn't add him to her list of targets. She may be a woman, but he knows better than to mess with her. She has a look in her eyes, but he can't quite catch what it is.

She pulled him closer to herself and whispered to him, _"Look I have a plan. Let us seduce him, I know it sounds crazy, but it might just work. I'll start flirting with him and offer myself. Just back me up. You can add yourself to the offer as well to sell it a bit more or just be a bystander."_ Well, he can certainly help her with that. It wouldn't be his first time flirting with a man before or convincing him to sleep with him. Let's just hope Benny swings that way... Or at least like the idea of sharing a beautiful woman.

_The Ghost_

He looked at Sarah with a smirk and nodded. Seems like he's with her on that idea. Let's just hope she has enough charm to pull this off. Letting go of David, the Courier looks at Benny, and in the most lustful and confident tone, she can muster she began. _"When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name."_

 **"That's awfully rude to leave a girl hanging like that Benny."** She hears David add on with a way softer tone than when he introduced himself to her. Huh? Maybe this legionary will be a lot more helpful than she has initially thought. **"Left me too with as little as a goodbye kiss, pretty boy."** David batted his eyelashes. Wow. He's really trying to sell this part, huh?

"You two making a pass at me? Cuz' I'm out of both your leagues." He has an amused look on his face, he thinks they are bluffing. Little does he know that it'll soon work.

_"Is it wrong to want a guy who'd shoot me in the head?"_

"Did those bullets scramble your egg? Or have you always been a naughty broad...?"

_"Girls like bad boys. And you've been downright awful."_

"You're one sick pussycat, baby. There's quins and then there's... I don't even know what to call you."

_"I'm saying I dig you, despite it all. What do you say?"_

"I hear 'dig' from you, babe, and all I can think of is a shovel. How can this be? This ain't forgiveness, it's something... wrong."

_"I'm a courier, remember? Don't you want me to handle your package?"_

"All right, honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is. Thirteenth floor. Don't keep me waiting. And you follow too. The more there is the more fun we'll have." Benny takes one final look at David and starts to walk to his penthouse suite.


End file.
